worldwarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Jolie Fier
Jolie Adeline Fier, the youngest daughter of the wealthy Fier family of France, inherited her parents' passion for the Dark Arts. After graduating from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Jolie moved to England, seeking to expand her power and skill for dark magic. She joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, and she fights valiantly for Lord Voldemort's cause. Early life Jolie was born to Louis Fier and his wife Sophie (nee Bellamont) on on February 14,1976. She was their third-born daughter, after her sisters Isabel and Nicole. Jolie was spoiled all her life, both because she was the youngest child and because her family was one of the richest in France. Her mother, Sophie, is a full-blooded Veela, while her father, Louis, is a Pureblood wizard. Jolie and her sisters inherited the traits of both of their parents; they resemble their mother and possess Veela characteristics, but are able to perform magic as witches. Even before attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Jolie was fascinated with the Dark Arts. She dreamed of the power such magic could bring to her. She developed a passion for experementing with dark magic, which led her to place some rather damaging curses on her schoolmates. Her parents paid off the school to make the girls' injuries look accidental, and Jolie was never implicated. In her seventh year, Jolie travelled to Hogwarts with the rest of the Beauxbatons student body to attend the Triwizard Tournament. She put her name in the Goblet of Fire, but her classmate Fleur Delacour was chosen, instead. Joining the Death Eaters Her sisters stayed in France to practice Dark magic, but Jolie sought to expand her horizons. A few months after her eighteenth birthday, she moved to London. She had heard much of the mysterious and powerful Lord Voldemort during her time at Hogwarts, and she sought him out to offer her services. As his location was not public knowledge, Jolie sought out a known Death Eater: Lucius Malfoy. She persuaded Lucius to bring her before Voldemort, who allowed her to serve as Lucius's apprentice. After rigorous training and many, many trials, she rose through the Dark Lord’s ranks and graduated from apprenticeship to the position of Death Eater. The present Jolie has fought with the Death Eaters innumerable times, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She befriended a witch named Ally Moore, who, unbeknownst to Jolie, was an Auror who had been tasked with monitoring Jolie's activities as a suspected Death Eater. Ally had Jolie followed and learned where Voldemort was based. Several nights later, Ally and the remainder of the Aurors ambushed the Death Eaters' base of operations, and the Battle of Little Hangleton ensued. Jolie was punished by the Dark Lord for allowing herself to be followed, but she fought bravely for him, managing to kill a few Aurors before the Ministry retreated. Jolie returned with the surviving Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor, which the Dark Lord had chosen as their new base. Jolie is aware of Lila Malfoy's disappearance, a fact she has kept from the Dark Lord out of loyalty to her former master and his family. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Fier Family